


Never Kissed, Huh?

by burningflame42



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Developing Relationship, French Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningflame42/pseuds/burningflame42
Summary: After an argument, Vegeta attempts to comfort Goku.There's a light misunderstanding, which leads to kisses, and more.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Never Kissed, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stardust_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/gifts).



> Stardust, I thought you might be interested in this! It never made it into my fic, but I thought it was kind of a cute scene you might like.

After cleaning the deer and Kakarot went to wash up. Vegeta looked at him for a moment as he prepared to roast the deer. 

Kakarot was clearly pouting, occasionally sending a hurt glance Vegeta's way. Vegeta didn't like it.

Finally, Kakarot slung himself next to Vegeta by the fire, resting his chin on his knees. Vegeta looked away. 

"You still mad at me?" Kakarot whispered. Vegeta shrugged, not able to look at Kakarot.

Vegeta felt _something_ , regret? It stung his heart. 

"I didn't know you were this mean, Vegeta..." Kakarot said, "No offense. It's just kind of painful..." 

Vegeta frowned, finally dragging his eyes to Kakarot. His face was hidden beneath his unruly hair as he pressed his forehead into his knees. It was a _miserable_ sight. 

Vegeta reached out an uncertain hand, which trembled slightly before settling at the base of Kakarot's neck, squeezing uncertainly. 

Kakarot looked up, the fire gleaming off those black eyes. Kakarot sighed, leaning back a bit--then turning, moving insistently close to Vegeta. Vegeta, starting to feel flustered, removed his hand. 

"Aw," Kakarot glanced over his shoulder at him, "Why'd ya stop?" He shifted, tilting his head and showing off a lean cord of muscle that trailed to his shoulder. 

Did...did Kakarot want Vegeta to _bite_ him? Vegeta was nervous about that, so instead he placed his hands again on Kakarot's shoulders, biting his own lip. 

Vegeta furrowed his brow in concentration as he began massaging his shoulders, still feeling somewhat uncertain. He dug in firmly with his thumbs and Kakarot gasped, leaning back. He was dangerously close to Vegeta, pressing against him. Again showing off his neck and turning slightly to glance shyly at Vegeta.

He really _did_ want Vegeta to bite him! It seemed strange, but Vegeta shrugged it off--whatever Kakarot wanted was okay. 

He swallowed, leaning his mouth down and hovering there, again second-guessing himself. Kakarot nodded enthusiastically, patting his hair to the side. 

Vegeta braced himself and opened his mouth, gently sinking his teeth in and hearing Kakarot stifle a moan, then gasp in surprise. 

"Di...Didja just bite me, Geta?" Kakarot asked, clearly astonished. 

Vegeta felt himself growing cold, horrified--jerking away from Kakarot instantly. Standing up in attempt to walk away, with Kakarot blocking him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"H-hey! No, that's okay Vegeta," he chuckled, "If that's what you're into. I just kinda expected..." he trailed off, looking quickly at his feet. 

"What? I thought you wanted it! You nodded, and you..."Vegeta shook his head, feeling heat shooting through him. Feeling painfully embarrassed, mortified. 

"C'mon, Geta. I, uh, really liked it...it was very, um, pointy?" Kakarot pleaded. Vegeta shook his head.

"Kakarot, you're clearly lying!" Vegeta growled in frustration, panicking slightly and backing away from Kakarot. 

"Hey, now!" Kakarot stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders, 

"Listen, I just...thought," Kakarot flinched "you were...gonnakissme." Kakarot had turned completely red, several beads of sweat forming near his brow. Vegeta gasped, shocked. 

"Going to _what_ you? _Kiss_ you, why? I don't do that!" Vegeta barked angrily. Kakarot stared at his feet, shuffling them. 

"Oh," sounding disappointed, but then glancing up Vegeta. Kakarot appeared to be looking for something in Vegeta's eyes. Kakarot swallowed hard, his face full of doubt. "Y-you sure about that?" 

"Of course not! Why would I..." Vegeta scrunched his face, "Kiss?" 

Vegeta's voice sounded strained, a bit higher in tone. Kakarotto looked darkly curious, the look unsettling Vegeta and making him shiver. 

"You've never kissed someone, have you Vegeta?" Kakarot asked, quietly serious. 

Vegeta shook his head furiously, feeling himself beginning to perspire. 

"Why would I do such a thing? A pointless activity," Vegeta griped. A small smile tugged at the corner of Kakarot's mouth and he grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. 

"Why don't we just sit down for a minute and relax," he said, "That sound good, Vegeta?" Vegeta had so many strange thoughts rushing through his head, he couldn't fathom _how_ people could _do_ this. 

Vegeta nodded dumbly and allowed himself to be tugged back to the fire, where Kakarot sat him down on the bedding and knelt beside him, staring at him in awe. 

"I guess that explains why you bit me," he chuckled. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror,

"Hey! Don't _worry_ so much about it, Vegeta. It's really not a big deal. Still, never kissed, huh?" Goku touched the back of his neck, nervous. 

"Kakarotto," he warned, "I _just_ said that! Are you deaf? What are you staring at?" 

"I was just thinking..." he said, mysterious. The hair on back of Vegeta's neck stood up at his dark, low tone. Vegeta stared as Kakarot bit his bottom lip, before the lips started moving--saying, something? 

"Geta?" a gentle question startled him, along with a bit of pressure on his hands. Vegeta's eyes fell lower, seeing Kakarot now held both his hands. He furrowed his brows. 

"What?" Vegeta asked, glancing at Kakarot but quickly looking away again. Kakarot looked impatient, suddenly. 

"You didn't hear me, did you?" he huffed and added quietly, "and you say _I'm_ deaf." Vegeta's mouth dropped open in outrage--but he quickly stopped, flinching. 

"No, I didn't hear you, Kakarot. Repeat your question," Vegeta stared in determination, not letting his eyes trail away from Kakarot's. 

"I said, Do you wanna try it? You want me to kiss you, right?" he smiled shyly. Vegeta was stunned, unable to speak. This encouraged Kakarotto and he continued "I'm real good at it, too. You'll really like it." 

"Hn," Vegeta pulled his hands away, crossing his arms. Thinking critically.

_Did_ he want that? It was a fair question, after all...and the other saiyajin said he was _good_ at it, which seemed particularly interesting. 

"How can you be good at pressing your lips on something? Doesn't seem like there's much talent involved," Vegeta huffed. Kakarot chuckled, raising his eyebrow. 

"Well, Vegeta, it's a lot easier to show you, than it is trying to explain it," Kakarot looked a _little_ nervous but warmth blazed in his eyes--so much so that Vegeta was pulled into them, as if he were drowning. 

"I agree, then. Show me," Vegeta said, allowing his arms to uncross. It seemed the heat in Goku's eyes rose into a near inferno as he leaned close to Vegeta's ear, taking his hand.

"I'm real glad you said that," Kakarot's gravelly tone filled Vegeta with anticipation--it felt _dangerous_ and Vegeta liked it. "There's probably going to be a lot of them...to get the point across" he whispered. 

Kakarot's finger found the side of Vegeta's face, tracing down his jaw--Vegeta gasped as the hand fell to the side of his neck, gentle.

He felt his eyes closing as if in a trance when Kakarot brought his mouth near his, feeling the achingly soft press there, an incredibly tender feeling--Kakarot's hand drifted to the back of his neck, grazing behind his ear and stroking his hair. 

Vegeta's own mouth responded instinctively, eliciting a gasp from Kakarotto. A low moan--himself, he realized.

Kakarot's lips started pressing harder, more insistent, leaving Vegeta's mouth damp. The kiss had awakened something, something so powerful that Vegeta couldn't stop it--didn't want to stop.

Kakarot's teasing of his mouth was driving him crazy in the best possible way, and soon Kakarot's tongue was lightly pressing into Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta gasped and pulled away, panting. He took in the sight of Kakarot--he had a wild look to him, the kind of look Vegeta loved to see so much when he aroused Kakarot's temper.

Vegeta smiled and cupped his face, drawing him gently back in and Kakarot responded aggressively, pushing his hands into Vegeta's waist this time while he kissed him again. 

Vegeta's blood was roaring within him, seeming to drown out everything around him and he felt arousal surge through him. Vegeta's hands started responding to Kakarot, grabbing his neck and shoulders.

Vegeta teased Kakarot's hair before sliding his hand down Kakarot's back. Trailing his nails lower, grasping at him. 

Kakarot growled something, pushing Vegeta and landing atop him while pushing his tongue into Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta moaned and it seemed his legs fell open, allowing Kakarot between them, causing the other to groan appreciatively. Kakarot leaned into him--and he felt Kakarot, hard against him for the first time. 

Vegeta gasped and thrust his hips, wrapping his legs around this delicious prize and tangling his fingers into Kakaroto's wild, dark locks.

Kakarot's mouth assaulted his neck and his hands roamed hungrily, pushing up Vegeta's shirt and stroked his back before grabbing his hips and thrusting into him, moaning in apparent ecstasy.

"Fuuck," Goku said, "Oh fuck," his hands were now on Vegeta's ass, causing Vegeta to moan as well, his eyes rolling back.

"K-kakarotto, nng," Vegeta was panting, gasping and far too gone in the throws of ecstasy to even consider maintaining his dignity.

He decided he didn't care about dignity at all right now, instead choosing to continue moaning loudly, panting and desperately responding to Kakarotto's every move

"K-kiss me, Kakarotto," Vegeta moaned and was well rewarded when Kakarot immediately began tongue-fucking him, as Kakarot thrust into him desperately, every nerve ending in Vegeta's body was lit up and in overdrive and he came, still in his pants, he realized. 

Kakarot groaned into his mouth, grinding into him hard and desperate and climaxing in a few more heated moments. 

Vegeta let himself have a moment before standing, feeling a bit ashamed of himself and going to clean himself off in the stream before removing the deer from the flame.

Kakarot was watching him closely. 

"Go change," he ordered Kakarot, strangely uncomfortable.

Kakarot just nodded, a little smirk appearing on the corner of his mouth. He stood and lingered near Vegeta.

"So, you liked it, right?" he asked hopefully. 

"Is that a serious question, Kakarot?" Vegeta crossed his arms. Kakarot nodded in earnest. What a stupid question. 

"No, I hated it Kakarotto, that's why I came in my pants," He grumbled, feeling his face flush. Kakarot grinned and started laughing, rolling his eyes. 

"Uh huh," Goku winked at him before going to change as well. 


End file.
